


Poisoned Beyond Fear

by Triora



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triora/pseuds/Triora
Summary: Ready or not, this is what you came in for. Defeat your fears and know your purpose or you may never see the light again.





	Poisoned Beyond Fear

**I. Arrival**

Go ahead—sit down. Make yourself comfortable.

You’ve come here for a reason, no? Relax. Whatever happened in the past doesn’t matter now. Let the new take a hold of you.

What, is my Persian bothering you? He’s the finest of his kind, as is the recliner you’ve seated yourself in. Go ahead, feel that soft texture. Exquisite, like nothing you’ve felt before, no? How charming indeed.

Now, what is it that you’re after? You know you didn’t come here for the shady, spotty lighting. You aren’t here for the secret recipe to the sensuous mix of incenses entering your nostrils.

You… You are here for the hunt!

**II. Rest**

Can you hear that? We have quite the collection of avians in our garden. Perhaps I shall pull the curtains to the side, even opening the window so we can both enjoy their melodious arrangements better.

See, this little one was already eagerly waiting to see you. Always so pleased to see a new guest arrive, aren’t you my little birdie. Just look at that lovely plumage. Chest yellow as the morning sun, stomach green as fresh spring grass, and with wings bluer than the sky on a clear day…

Chatot, Confide! Oh, worry not, our little friend here is just telling you a little bit of a secret. Don’t let that distract you too much—you’ve come so far and all you require is finally within your reach now.

Chatot… Sing! Sing my beauty, sing our guest into a deep sleep and we’ll let of our venomous friends take care of the rest.

**III. Poison**

What is it that you see? Or indeed, that you seek? My poisonous friends are your helpers. Everything is fine, and with their aid, you know you can find what you truly seek, surrounded by the fumes they leak. Just let us be your guides, and you will have everything you need.

What is that, right in front of you? Is it a well? A deep one? Why don’t you see if a bucket awaits, perhaps you could lift it up and see what’s inside.

Look into the well, deep into its depths—you don’t want to raise the container if it doesn’t feel right. Tell me, what can you make out? Is it safe to pull up? Lift it if you feel comfortable, and wish to see clearer. Take it slow if you wish, focus on it.

Is that water safe to drink? Such a deep bucket, it will take a moment to empty, but you are very thirsty, are you not? Can you not feel that heat, the sun must be so, so hot today. Your mouth feels dry as a desert, does it not?

Feel yourself raising that bucket to your dry lips—so thirsty. Feel that serenity of finally quenching your—Roselia, Poison Sting!

Feel that liquid entering your system! Feel how it pulls you deeper and deeper into your altered, dreamy state. Feel that refreshing effect, all thanks to the goodness that’s flowing into your bloodstream.

It is so very relaxing and comforting. You feel so safe and secure, invulnerable even.

But now, it has come. The time to act is here. The maximum potency has been reached.

**IV. Fear**

What is it that you fear? What are those mental obstacles that keep blocking your path?

Deep inside, even if it hurts to think of it, you know you’ve had chances before. Why did you not act on them? What is it that kept you away?

You knew it was possible. You just didn’t do it.

I want you to surrender. Wave that white little flag. Now what do you see? Defeated, miserable—is that what you seek?

You know you have the power. You know you have the capability. You know you have a mission.

Can you feel those claws, slowly ripping you apart? Aren’t they tearing your flesh, soon to expose your internals? Brush them aside—they’re only feathers.

See? That is the source of your confusion. The feathers of life are being painted as brutal, vicious claws by your clouded, disorganized mind.

To cure that, let me introduce you to…

Gengar, _Nightmare_ _!_

**V. Strength**

It hurts, doesn’t it? You know this move. You’ve seen how it destroys one from the inside, masking itself as a self‐inflicted, suicidal attack—as if created by your own mind.

Which is why you must fight it. You know what the enemy is. Face your greatest fears—defeat them. You will not die so long as you conquer your own fears. You know they aren’t real.

The hurt is great, but the reward is greater. Just keep fighting.

Feel that venom at its full power, glorious, no? Channel that burning pain, that stinging and anger into power. Defeat those monsters of your mind—there are no claws, only feathers!

Take in that strength, you know you are powerful. Overwhelm them with your power. You want to live—and for that they must die. Pulverize them.

See them faltering? They cower in fear, astonished of your immense power. You, who thought yourself weak, are bursting at the seams with pure unfiltered power. Use it, crush them with no mercy.

They took away what you always wanted. Feel that hatred—slay them. Annihilate every trace of them. Hunt them down.

See them jumping off that cliff? Those cowards, aren’t they pathetic? See—they’re fleeing. You are victorious.

But now, you must learn another lesson. You are injured, sick and tired, are you not? Are your limbs not faltering, do you not have trouble standing?

You know the pain is excruciating. Your anguish is not over until you remember your purpose. For strength without meaning is nothing but masked weakness.

**VI. Purpose**

No longer surrounded by enemies, you are free to make your move. But what is it? What are you after? What is that goal? What is it behind your will to live?

Gengar, keep our guest hypnotized. Roselia… Toxic!

Feel that nasty, noxious venom, forcefully injected into your veins. Your body twitches in pain and misery, you falter and fall to the ground. Every part of your aching body is filled with that tormenting toxin, even your very tears are colored by that devilish poison.

You are in your moment of greatest anguish. Can you even breathe? You must be close to death. What is it that you see? What is your greatest regret? What could you have done, but chose not do out of fear—fear that you have now conquered?

That fear is no longer there—what are you waiting for? You know your goal is right there, right in front of you. See that place, on top of that hill? That mound of ground is not going to stop you, is it? You know the longer you wait, the worse it gets.

Crawl if you have to. These are not your final moments, and you know it.

**VII. Departure**

You just entered through that mahogany door, did you not? You must have noticed that pattern, those intertwined leaves—did you find them fascinating? I gave you a friendly little greeting and a warm shake of the hand, did I not, as you entered my office? You worked so hard to make it here, did you not? And finally you were here. Safe.

You relaxed your tired body against that luxurious recliner clad in a texture as soft as—or was it the Persian you felt with your hands? Finest of his kind, wasn’t he? Wasn’t he! Snap _out_ of it!

Roselia, you know the drill—Aromatherapy! Absorb it my love—remove it. Oh, you wonderful little creature.

Now… I believe our guest has had enough for the day, have you not? Dare you come again, your treatment may not be so kind and forgiving.

You know where the door is. The door of your future.

Take it.


End file.
